A Difficult Decision
by BlackKitsune88
Summary: A lone chipmunk finds himself in a dilemma. He has to choose which chipette he wants to marry. Will contain action violence.
1. Chapter 1

A Difficult Decision

It was dark, and rainy. A lone, cloaked figure was running down the street of some neighborhood. He was being pursued by a man in black. The man was carrying a crossbow. The lone figure turns around to face his pursuer. The man raises his crossbow and fires. The lone figure gets hit by the mans bolt and spins around in the air from the force of the bolt. The man runs off leaving the figure on the ground. The lone figure sits up and pulls the bolt from his shoulder. He throws the bolt on the ground. And stands up, holding his hand over his shoulder to staunch the blood. He walks a little further up the road and over to someones house. He looks in a window and sees a man with what looks to be three children. Three boys, no, chipmunks. He walks tho the door and knocks three times before passing out from loss of blood. The man opens the door and sees the figure unconscious on his porch. And drags the figure in to the kitchen. He then notices blood on his hands and looks at the figures shoulder. And takes off the figures cloak and discovers the figure is a chipmunk. A chipmunk?the man says. Dave, who was at the door?Says one of the chipmunks as he walked into the kitchen. I don't know who he is,honestly. says Dave. Go get the First-Aid kit, will you Alvin? Woah, What happened to him?Asked another chipmunk. I don't know Simon, I just don't know. Said Dave. Is he going to die? asked the third chipmunk. He won't if we take care of this wound of his. answered Dave. Here you go, Dave. Said Alvin, as he handed the First-Aid kit to Dave. Thanks, Alvin. Hey Simon, please go get a wash cloth and get it wet for me. Sure thing, Dave. Said Simon. He hurried to get the wash rag, wet it with warm water, and hurried to give it to Dave. Dave took off the strange chipmunks shirt and proceeded to wash the wound on his shoulder. Then he bandaged up his shoulder and put his arm in a makeshift sling. Then he drug the chipmunk into the living-room and lay him on the couch. Dave then said, Boys, there's not a whole lot we can do much more, so I think we all should go to bed now. Okay, Dave said the chipmunks in unison. Good night. Good night, Boys.

Okay this is not necessarily my first fanfic. But It is my first Chipmunk fanfic. So please be nice and R&R please. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the chipmunks, nor the chipettes. But I do own my OC.**

The for now nameless chipmunk wakes up, noticing his left shoulder bandaged, his wound treated. He sits up and also noticed that he was half naked. He got up with a little difficulty. He looked around for his shirt, and could not find it. So he walked quietly into the kitchen and noticed his shirt on the ground. He picked it up and caught a whiff of blood. And then he remembered the night before. He got shot.

_Humans,_ he thought to himself. _Always trying to use force to get what they want._

"I see your awake" He heard behind him. He turned around looked up to see a man leaning against

the door frame.

"Good morning" Said the man.

"U-um good morning", said the chipmunk.

"I'm Dave, what's your name?"

"It's Kristopher."

"Whats your last name?"

"Brewer"

"What a fine name, very strong."

"Thanks, um, did you patch me up?"

"Uh-huh. Do you feel better?"

"Yes...Thank you."

"What happened?"

"I got shot. By a man with a crossbow. Because I wouldn't sing for him. He wanted to use me for his personal gain."

"I see. Well that will not happen here. You can stay here awhile if you want."

"Thank you. I will take you up on that offer. Ummm."

"Yees?"

"I saw three chipmunks here. Where are they?"

"Oh. You mean my boys. They are not awake yet."

"Oh. When will they be up?"

"I haven't woken them yet. Do you want to meet them?

"Oh yes, please."

"Okay. ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE. TIME TO GET U-UP."

**Okay here is my second chapter. R&R Please and please be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

The formerly nameless chipmunk ,Kristopher, heard footsteps descend down the stairs.

"Yawn, Good morning, Dave." said a chipmunk roughly his age dressed in a red sweater with a big yellow A on the front. A chipmunk Kris assumed was Alvin. He assumed right, when Dave replied.

"Good Morning, Alvin"

Alvin saw Kris and his eyes lit up.

"SIMON, THEODORE, HE'S AWAKE." He shouted up the stairs.

"COMING, Coming." He heard.

"Hurray. He's not dead." He heard another say.

More footsteps were heard descending the stairs. Two chipmunks come into view. One wearing blue and the other wearing green.

"Well,well,well. It's nice to see another chipmunk in the world. My name is Simon. And this one is Theodore."

Theodore waved a quick hello to Kris. Kris shook Simons paw.

"My name is Kris. Nice to meet you."

"Boys, it's time to get ready for school." Dave said.

"Ah, man." said Alvin.

"No complaints, Alvin" Dave said.

"Aww, Okay." said Alvin. "Bye Dave, Bye Kris."

"Bye." Said Kris to the chipmunks.

"Bye,Boys" Said Dave.

Dave closed the door after the chipmunks. Then he turned around to address Kris.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I have to go shopping. Would you like anything?"

"Green Tea,please." said Kris.

"Is that all?" Dave asked.

"Sushi, if its not too much to ask for." Said Kris.

"No problem. Green tea and sushi. Got it." Said Dave.

"Like I said. 'Make yourself comfortable'." Dave said.

"Thank you. I don't mind if I do." Said Kris.

"Okay, I have a few errands to run. I will be back later." Said Dave.

"Okay,sir." Said Kris.

"Please,call me Dave."

"Okay, Dave" Said Kris.

Kris sat on the couch, while Dave walked out the door.

"Bye, Kris."

"Bye, Dave" Kris replied.

When Dave left, Kris got up and went into the kitchen. He saw his cloak and fished around in pocket looking for his I-pod. Then he walked over to the couch, turned on his I-pod and went to sleep.

**Okay here is my third chapter. I hope you like it. Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin, the chipmunks, nor the Chipettes. Thank you to for your help in making this chapter possible.

Kris woke up to hear the song, Get Low by Lil Jon and the Eastside Boys. He got up off the couch. And

started to dance around. When the song said"Now stop, then wiggle with it" He wiggled his whole body. When he wiggled the second time, he heard a feminine giggle. He then stiffened and slowly turned around. He saw three very attractive female chipmunks. His face was burning with embarrassment.

"U-um h-hello ladies."

"hello yourself," said the girl with auburn hair looking him over.

Kris' face turned even redder.

The shortest of the girls smiled at him. "Hi, im Eleanor, and these are my  
sisters, Jeanette and Brittany.

"Hi," said Jeanette shyly. she pushed her glasses back up onto her nose.

"You must be Kris," said Brittany. "Alvin told us about you."

"H..he did?" asked Kris.

"Don't be nervous. it was all good things," said Eleanor.

Kris smiled weakly. he tried to think of something clever to say to the girls.  
he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of them, but he couldn't help  
being nervous. he was attracted to them. 

Kris was thankful when the chipmunks came into the room. "Thank, God...I mean,  
hey guys."

"Hey, girls. Hey, Kris" said Alvin. he walked over and put his arm around  
Brittany.

Brittany rolled her eyes and wiggled out of Alvins grip.

"Good morning to you too, angel," said Alvin.

Kris looked over at Simon. "Are they a couple?"

"Define couple," groaned Simon.

"So guys, we were thinking you'd like to hang out with us tonight," said  
Eleanor.

"Really? What did you have in mind?" asked Theodore.

"I don't know," said Jeanette.

"We could go out," said Simon.

"Where? I need specifics!" said Alvin.

"Kris, where would you like to go?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The chipmunks and Chipettes belong to Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman.

"Oh I dunno." Said Kris. "What do you guys wanna eat?"

"We could go to a burger joint. How about Big Burger?" said Theodore.

"Good idea, Theo." said Alvin. "Good food, great prices."

"Okay, let's go." said Simon.

" Ummm. I only have one good arm, guys.", said Kris.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out." Said Eleanor.

**AT BIG BURGER**

"I'll have a Bacon Cheeseburger" says Alvin. "And a Chocolate Milkshake. And a Lettuce and Patty

Burger, And two Guacamole burgers, and a deluxe burger. What do you want, Kris?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. What is good on the menu?"

Before he could get a reply, a man in a ski mask comes into the joint and points a gun at the cashier.

"Give me all your money and stay away from the phone."

Kris's blood began to boil, and all he saw was a red tunnel leading to the man with the gun.

Fortunately when he got hit with the Bolt, it hit his left side, which is not his dominant hand.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the mans gun holding hand.

As the man dropped his gun,before he could even nurse his injured hand, Kris flew forward and kicked

the mans feet out from under him, pulled his Tanto out and held it against the mans throat, and said,"

Make any sudden movements, and I will not hesitate to kill you." He then turned to Alvin, and

said,"Alvin, call the local authorities. Now!"

Alvin said,"Huh?" Britney said to Alvin,"He means the Police,Alvin!"

Alvin took his cellphone out of his pocket and started dialing the number to the Police Office.

I know this could have been longer, But it took me awhile to think of how to move the story along.

As you can tell, Kris is a Ninja in disguise. Continue reading my story when there is more of it. And PLEASE R&R. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin, Simon, Theodore Dave,Brittany,Eleanor, nor Jeanette. I do own Hands off unless I give you permission. If you want permission. Just ask.

"He was lucky I didn't have my Ninjato with me. Otherwise he would have lost his hand."Kris said watching the police take the would-be robber away to the Hospital to get his hand stitched up.

"Oh man, That was awesome, Kris." Alvin said. "Could you teach me how to do that?"

"I'm sorry, Alvin. But that is meant mainly to kill. And I do not think you want to kill people,do you?"

Kris calmly replied.

"No, I guess you're right." said Alvin.

"Besides, It is a closely guarded Ninja secret. Just like all Ninja techniques."

"Wow, a real ninja." Simon said.

"Does that mean you can disappear and stuff? Asked Theodore.

"Heh, uuuuuhhhhh. Yes?" Kris said.

"He almost killed us." Said Eleanor.

Kris put his fingers under Eleanor's chin to lift her eyes to look into his.

"Don't worry, I would never allow THAT to happen." Said Kris.

"We didn't even get to eat yet." Said Theodore.

Simon rolled his eyes at that statement."Leave it up to Theodore to think of his stomach at a time like this" He said.

Just then someone opens the door to Big Burger. Looks at the group and says "Excuse me, but my Manager would like to speak to you. All of you."

"Well guys, we better face the music"Said Jeanette.

They went into Big Burger once again. They saw the Manager looming over them. He looked them over. "Which one of you is the Ninja?" He asked.

Kris raised his good hand."I am."

"Well you just earned your whole group free food for a whole year." Said the Manager.

"Yay."Said Theodore.

The whole group save Kris and Theodore groaned.

Sorry it took so long to post this. Had a bad case of writers block. Anyways please R&R. Would be much appreciated.


End file.
